Change
by Dark Reddish
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang bosan dengan kehidupannya yang selalu biasa saja tak pernah berubah. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika 'perubahan' yang ia impikan benar-benar terjadi?


**Chapter 1: Boredom**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Change © Dark Reddish**

**HAPPY READING**

-xxx-

Aku dengan terburu-buru mengayuh sepedaku menuju ke sekolah. Hari ini seperti biasa aku terlambat. Entah kenapa setiap hari aku bisa terlambat. Padahal aku sudah berusaha bangun pagi tapi tetap saja ujung-ujungnya terlambat. Sampai-sampai teman-teman menjulukiku _'UnTimeGirl'_. Aku pikir itu tak masalah. Lagipula aku tak sedikit pun rugi.

Sampailah aku di depan gerbang sekolahku. Dan beruntungnya, masih ada waktu 5 menit sebelum bel masuk. Mungkin hari ini dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku. Berlebihan memang. Tapi sungguh, biasanya saja aku baru sampai tepat saat gerbang akan ditutup.

"_FOREHEAD!_"

Gadis blonde itu menghampiriku yang sedang memarkirkan sepeda. Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Sahabatku sedari kecil. _Fashionable_. Sering sekali dia cuap-cuap dengan penampilanku. Katanya kurang _in. _Dianya saja yang terlalu _in_. Tapi jujur saja dia itu cantik, lebih cantik dari aku kurasa. Meski sangat menyayangkan, dia sangat menyebalkan.

"Sudah kubilang, Ino-_pig!_ Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Kau juga memanggilku '_Pig_'. Lalu kenapa aku tak boleh memanggilmu '_Forehead_'?"

"Ah, terserahlah! Hari ini ada PR apa?", ucapku ketika kami berjalan bersama menuju loker.

"Kau tak tahu?" Kulihat mukanya tak tampak sedikit pun raut terkejut. Mungkin dia sudah terbiasa dengan pertanyaanku itu. Aku hanya menggeleng menanggapi ucapannya.

"Em... Hari ini tak ada, sih. Tapi kau tahu kan, Ibiki_-sensei _nanti mengajar. Jadi kemungkinan besar akan ada ulangan dadakan."

"Aku kan cuma tanya soal PR. Aku gak tanya soal ulangan tuh."

"Oke, kau itu memang terlalu pintar," gerutunya sambil membuka pintu lokernya yang ada di samping lokerku.

"S-Sakura-_chan._"

Gadis manis berambut _indigo _menyapaku dengan terbata-bata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang paling muda di antara kami berempat. Paling manis. Dan tentunya paling kaya. Kalian tahu, kan bagaimana keluarga Hyuuga itu. Mereka sangat terkenal di Tokyo setelah Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Menurutku latar belakang keluarganyalah yang membentuk sifatnya jadi seperti ini. Sopan dan pemalu. Tapi, entah bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada Naruto, tuan muda Uzumaki. Sifatnya saja sangat bertolak belakang.

"Hinata_-chan_! Tumben kamu berangkat lebih siang dari biasanya," ucapku.

"I-Iya."

"Hinata-_chan _jahat nih. Kok yang disapa hanya si _Forehead _saja?," rengek Ino.

"_G-Gomen ne_ Ino-_chan._"

Ino terkekeh. Dia memang yang paling suka menjahili Hinata. Gemas, aku pun menjitaknya. Tentu saja dia protes. Dan terjadilah adu mulut dengan Hinata sebagai penengahnya. Sembari melakukan 'ritual' rutin itu kami menuju ke kelas. Hingga sampai di depan pintu kelas, kami diam dengan sendirinya.

Pintu kelas Ino geser, menampilkan siswa-siswa yang sedang melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Membaca buku, mengobrol (baca: menggosip), main kartu, menggoda pacar, dan ada juga yang mengerjakan PR. Eh... bukannya hari ini bebas PR. Entahlah. Lagipula aku percaya dengan sahabat blondeku. Meski jahil, dia tak pernah membohongiku tentang hal penting semacam tugas.

Akhirnya aku memilih duduk di bangkuku. Paling kiri, nomor dua dari depan. Hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

Pelajaran pun dimulai seperti biasa. Guru menerangkan, murid mencatat. Guru bertanya, murid kebingungan jawab. Murid gaduh, guru lempar penghapus. Murid ingin ke toilet, guru bilang 'silahkan'. Membosankan.

Belasan tahun bersekolah membuatku bosan. Menurutku sangat monoton. Aku ingin segera lulus saja. Kerja dan mencari tantangan hidup. Tapi itu masih sangat lama. Belum lagi aku harus kuliah. _**Andai saja kehidupanku berubah**_.

Oh, iya. Aku lupa. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku siswa kelas dua menengah atas. Banyak orang bilang aku ini aneh. Mereka kebanyakan berkomentar soal rambutku yang berwarna merah muda. Aku juga berpikir begitu. Rambutku memang aneh. Bukan masalah warnanya, lebih ke 'darimana-aku-mendapatkannya'. Ayahku berambut ungu kecoklatan. Ibuku pun rambutnya jingga tua. Apa mungkin aku anak pungut? Hahaha... itu lucu. Tak mungkin kan akta kelahiranku palsu. Kembali ke cerita.

Saat ini Asuma_-sensei _sedang mengajar. Dan dengan bodohnya, Naruto mengumpulkan PR. Padahal dari awal juga aku sudah singgung kalau hari ini bebas PR. Ternyata usut punya usut, si _Teme_ kesayangannyalah pelakunya. Emang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh sih dia. Sudah jelas hampir setiap hari dia ditipu Sasuke, si Uchiha Playboy. Aku jadi heran bagaimana Hinata bisa menyukainya. Dan tentu saja, dengan _mainstream_-nya gelak tawa menggelegar. Huft... membosankan.

-xxx-

Istirahat. Makan di kantin sambil ngobrol. Biasa? Memang.

Kami berempat duduk di kantin. Makan sambil ngobrol. Biasa? Memang. (_Please_, jangan ulangi kata itu lagi!)

"Eh, Tenten-_senpai,_ kudengar kemarin kau jadian dengan Neji-_senpai_?" Selain bergelar 'Ratu _Fashion_', dia juga menjabat sebagai 'Ratu Gosip'.

"Kau tahu saja, Ino!"

Tenten. _Senpai _kesayangan kami. Awalnya dia mendekati kami hanya gara-gara Hinata. Dia ingin dekat dengan Hinata lalu mendapat perhatian dari Neji-_senpai_, kakak sepupunya Hinata. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Dia sendiri yang cerita ke kami. Tapi meski begitu, kami memaafkannya. Maklum, cinta memang bisa membuat orang buta.

"Apa sih yang tak diketahui, Ratu Gosip," timpalku mengejek.

Lagi-lagi kami adu mulut. Hinata menjadi penengah lagi. Sedang Tenten_-senpai, _dia tertawa menonton 'pertarungan'ku dengan Ino dan juga 'penderitaan' Hinata.

'Drama' kami terpotong oleh iklan. Maaf, maksudku oleh trio cowok menyebalkan (menurutku).

"_Konnichiwa, minna!_"

Sai. Murid kelas sebelah yang ditaksir sama Ino. Hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkannya. Sangat menyebalkan. Maaf lagi, itu dua kata. Dia suka melukis. Kemana-mana selalu membawa kamera untuk mengambil gambar yang akan ia gunakan sebagai objek lukisnya. Selain itu, di juga suka membaca. Dan yang paling penting dia sangat suka tersenyum. Sok ramah.

"Ah, teman-teman. Kami ikut duduk di sini, ya!", ucap seorang lelaki lalu duduk di samping Hinata. Membuat wajah Hinata memerah seketika.

Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang tadi dengan bodohnya mengumpulkan PR. Pewaris tunggal Uzumaki Corp. Dia orang yang sangat ceria, suka tersenyum terlalu lebar, dan tak usah diragukan lagi, dia bodoh di bidang akademik. Namun dalam masalah olahraga, dialah juaranya. Orang penuh tekad dan sayang sahabat. Sungguh. Aku tak bohong. Dia juga cukup tampan dengan mata birunya. Kalau gak petakilan, mungkin banyak yang suka sama dia.

"_Hime_, aku duduk di sini, ya?" Tanpa meminta persetujuan, dia duduk di sampingku.

Dan ini dia superior menyebalkan. Uchiha Sasuke. Anak dari Uchiha Fugaku, orang terkaya se-Jepang. Mungkin karena faktor keluargalah yang membuat perilakunya 'menyimpang'. Playboy Cap Pantat Ayam. Sok keren. Sok ganteng. Sok kenal. Pokoknya yang sok-sok lainnya. Jujur, dia memang tampan, sih. Tapi menurutku karena sifatnya yang kusebut tadi, ketampanannya luntur seketika. Oh, juga panggilannya kepadaku itu. _Hime_? Dia kira aku lahir dari rahim permaisuri? Intinya, dia orang yang paling menyebalkan bagiku.

"Terserah."

-xxx-

Pulang sekolah. Saat yang paling kutunggu. Setidaknya bekerja lebih menyenangkan daripada belajar di sekolah. Yup, aku bekerja sampingan di salah satu _cafe_ di prefektur Tokyo, _Ichiraku Cafe_.

Klintinggg...

Bunyi bel tanda pelanggan datang. Ayame-_nee-san _melayani pelanggan yang baru datang. Sedang aku.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanyaku pada pelanggan yang sedang membaca buku menu. Wajahnya terhalangi oleh buku menu yang terbuka lebar itu.

"Aku pesan jus tomat saja."

'_Jus tomat? Jangan-jangan dia...'_

Dengan kasar aku menyingkirkan buku menu itu dari depan wajahnya. Tak diragukan lagi. Suara dan pesanannya menjadi bukti. _'Benar, kan!'_

"Ah... _Hime_, kenapa kau kasar sekali?"

Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku. Bukan hanya di sekolah dia menyebalkan. Di luar sekolah pun sama saja. Tidak, malah lebih parah. Sering sekali dia 'mengganggu' kerjaku. Apa dia tak punya kegiatan lain? Lihat! Dia saja masih memakai seragam sekolah. Inilah satu-satunya hal yang tak kusukai saat bekerja.

Dengan malas aku menuju dapur menyiapkan pesanan. Seperti biasa mengantar pesanannya, mendengarnya berkecoh tak jelas sebentar, lalu kembali bekerja. Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi, sekali dia datang, dia tak akan pulang sebelum _cafe _ini tutup atau aku pulang. Apa dia tak bosan? Dan lebih lebih menyebalkan lagi, dia akan pesan jus tomat tanpa gula itu sejam sekali. Apa dia tak kebelet pipis gitu? Dan lebih lebih lebih menyebalkan lagi dia hanya mau dilayani olehku. Apa bedanya sih aku dengan pelayan yang lain? Dan lebih lebih lebih lebih menyebalkan lagi matanya itu... mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi. Apa rambut anehku sebegitu menarik perhatian? Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dan seperti itulah hidupku benar-benar monoton. Aku bosan. Aku sebal. Aku ingin perubahan.

-xxx-

"Ayolah, _Hime_! Aku mau bicara sebentar," ucap si Pantat Ayam.

Saat ini aku dalam perjalanan pulang naik sepeda merahku. Dan sepertinya sebutku di atas yang menyangkut 'dewi fortuna' itu salah. Buktinya aku malah sial. Si Pantat Ayam yang biasanya langsung pulang ke 'istana'nya, sekarang malah mengikutiku dengan motor 'keren'nya itu.

"Sudahlah! Kau pulang saja! Aku lagi gak _mood_ mengusirmu."

"Sebentar saja. Kumohon." Ucapannya membuatku menghentikan laju sepedaku. Seorang Uchiha jarang sekali (malah seingatku aku tak pernah dengar) ada yang bisa mengucapkan kata-kata semacam 'Maaf', 'Terima kasih', apalagi 'Kumohon'. Dan meski 'menyimpang', dia tentu seorang Uchiha. Makanya aku kaget.

"Baiklah, cepat kau mau bicara apa?"

"Kita duduk dulu. Ini penting soalnya."

Aku memandangnya sejenak. Entah kerasukan setan apa, aku menurutinya. Mungkin setan yang muncul setelah mendengar kata 'Kumohon'. Dan akhirnya di sinilah kami. Di taman kota. Duduk di salah satu bangku di sana.

"Kau mau bicara apa?", ucapku tanpa memandangnya.

"Em... Sakura, aku..."

"Kau... apa?" Mataku memandang ke arah jalan taman.

"Aku... menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku!" Mataku melebar mendengar ucapannya. Seketika aku menoleh. Apa-apaan itu. Ini lelucon? Ya, ini pasti lelucon. Saat aku ingin membalas ucapannya, aku tak dapat lagi bersuara. Bibirnya telah mengunci bibirku. Tanpa sadar aku menamparnya. Sangat keras. Hingga membuatnya jatuh dari bangku taman. Aku pun segera berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Dia hanya menatapku kaget. Mungkin karena reaksiku yang keterlaluan untuknya. Sebagai pria yang tergolong tampan, mungkin inilah pertama kalinya dia ditampar seorang gadis.

Aku berlari meninggalkannya. Aku ingin segera pulang. Seenaknya saja dia melakukan itu. Aku tahu dia populer. Tapi dia pikir bisa seenaknya memperlakukanku seperti itu. Apa lagi itu tadi ciuman pertamaku. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan semakin membencinya.

Dengan emosi, aku pergi ke tempat penitipan sepeda di seberang jalan. Sasuke mengejarku. Sadar akan hal itu, aku mempercepat jalanku sampai taraf mendekati lari. Hingga tanpa sadar sebuah mobil merah melaju dengan kencang ke arahku. Aku berusaha menghindar. Tapi terlambat. Mobil itu menerpa tubuhku. Dan setelahnya... Entahlah, aku tak ingat.

-xxx-

_Ini fic pertama saya. Saya ini masih sangat newbie. Jadi senpai-tachi, mohon bantuannya._


End file.
